Aiden, mon frère
by Alounet
Summary: POV d'Ethan sur sa relation avec son frère, Aiden. Slash/Incest.


**Titre** : Aiden, mon frère

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Ethan/Aiden

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash, entre jumeaux et avec lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Vous le savez, je me suis lancé depuis deux mois dans la réalisation de vos défis, vos envies, vos désirs. Haveyoudare m'a simplement demandé un Twins Jumeaux de Teen Wolf. Sans plus d'indication, j'étais un peu libre de faire ce que je voulais finalement... Donc voici le résultat ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! J'ai donc écrit un petit P.O.V d'Ethan, sur sa relation avec son frère.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aiden je l'ai toujours admiré. C'est étrange, certains pourraient penser que c'est parce qu'il me ressemble, qu'il est le même que moi. Mais pas vraiment. Aiden est différent. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul à le voir.

Aiden est sauvage, tête brûlé, il agit sans réfléchir. Il est bien plus fort et plus puissant que moi. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui, qu'il me sera complètement fidèle. Lui et moi arrivons à ne former qu'un. Et dans ces moments là, je me sens réellement vivre. Réellement heureux.

Quand il est absent, je me regarde dans un miroir, en espérant le voir ainsi face à moi. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Il est différent. Il est encré dans ma peau et avoir des petits-amis ne me permettent pas de le sortir de ma tête. Même Danny n'est pas suffisant.

Parce que j'ai besoin de ma dose d'Aiden. J'ai besoin de sentir ses bras musclés contre mes hanches. De sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Ses lèvres délicieuses m'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Son sourire qui me rend dingue. Et son sexe qui me fait gémir et me donne un plaisir insoupçonné jusqu'alors.

J'aime mon frère jumeau. Je n'en ai pas honte. Je me souviens encore, quand nous étions tout jeunes, la première fois qu'il a embrassé une fille, il me l'a annoncé. Nous avions douze ans à l'époque.

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, m'a t-il répondu. C'était génial. Sentir sa langue contre la mienne. Tu devrais essayer une fois.

Mais je ne voulais pas essayer avec une fille. J'étais de plus jaloux qu'il est fait ça sans m'en parler auparavant. Je pense qu'il s'en est rendu compte, le soir même, il m'a proposé :

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse pour que tu puisse voir ce que ça fait ?

-Sérieusement ? Tu le ferais ?

A douze ans, ce genre de propositions nous rend tout fou. C'était mon cas. J'ai profité de chaque seconde durant ce baiser. Lorsqu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai ressenti ce truc qui nous électrifie. Ce baiser était pourtant loin d'être parfait. Un baiser de deux adolescents de douze ans. Pourtant, il m'a fait bander. Quand j'ai senti sa langue jouer avec la mienne. C'est mon frère qui m'a tout appris sur la façon d'embrasser.

Après cette première expérience, on l'a renouvelé de nombreuses fois durant deux ans. Quand j'étais triste, que je ne me sentais pas bien, seul ou malheureux. Il se glissait dans mon lit, me serrait contre lui et passait des heures à m'embrasser. Je me suis vite expérimenté grâce à lui.

J'ai ensuite découvert le plaisir que l'on pouvait avoir à embrasser d'autres gens, d'autres mecs. Mais aucun n'était si doué que lui.

Puis est venu la première fois ou il a couché avec une autre fille. On avait 14 ans. Je l'ai toujours trouvé précoce, mais là, je n'étais pas juste jaloux, j'étais énervé quand il m'a dit :

-C'était trop bon frangin. Sentir ma queue dans sa chatte, putain, truc de dingue.

J'en avais trop entendu. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre durant une semaine. Je ne voulais plus lui adresser la parole, je voulais juste ne plus penser à lui. Il a fait le premier pas vers moi, une semaine plus tard.

Je déprimais dans mon lit, comme n'importe quel ado de 14 ans. Il s'est glissé sous mes couvertures, comme on le faisait souvent, mais il ne m'a pas embrassé. Il s'est collé à moi. J'aimais bien sentir son corps contre le mien.

-Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour frangin ?

Il avait compris pourquoi j'étais si énervé depuis une semaine. Parce qu'il avait offert "ça" a une inconnue, une pétasse. Et pas à moi. J'ai accepté. J'en avais envie - bien que je me sentais encore jeune pour ça - mais Aiden n'était pas aussi sauvage avec moi. Il n'y qu'avec moi qu'il se montrait doux, tendre et affectueux.

J'ai goûté son sexe cette nuit là. Et même si d'autres ont suivi par la suite, celui-ci reste le meilleur. Le plus beau. Le plus viril. J'aime glisser ma langue sur son gland et enfouir totalement - ou presque - son imposante virilité si semblable à la mienne dans ma bouche. J'aime l'entendre gémir et hurler son plaisir, tel un loup. J'aime avaler tout ce qui en découle.

Mais la meilleure partie vient quand il me prend. Parfois, il relève mes jambes, pour avoir mon visage en face de lui et me regarder prendre mon pied. En général, c'est quand il veut me faire plaisir, me remercier de quelque chose ou simplement me témoigner son amour fraternel.

D'autres fois, il se comporte différemment. Moi à quatre pattes, lui derrière. En général, c'est lorsqu'il est contrarié et qu'il doit se défouler. J'aime bien lui servir de défouloir.

C'est régulièrement depuis nos 14 ans que nous faisons l'amour. Du moins, qu'il me fait l'amour. Et aujourd'hui, a 17 ans, on a espacé nos petites escapades amoureuses.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'est enfin posé avec une fille, Lydia et que moi même j'ai rencontré un garçon qui me fait l'oublier, lui. Aiden n'apprécie pas Danny. Il ne veut pas que je le fréquente, et je sais pourquoi. Parce qu'il a bien compris que Danny serait celui qui m'enlèverait à lui. Que Danny pouvait rivaliser face à lui.

Un jour je devrais faire ce choix crucial. Renoncer à Aiden pour l'amour d'un autre. Mais aujourd'hui encore, je n'y arrive pas. Et Aiden finit toujours par m'avoir dans son lit, dès qu'il le désire. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne résiste pas à ses caresses, à ses mots tendres murmurés dans mon oreille, ni à son sexe qui se glisse entre mes fesses ou entre mes lèvres.


End file.
